El Extraño Caso De Ragnor Fell Y Un Vampiro
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Ragnor Fell se consideraba un amante de las mujeres, de hacer las cosas bien y de molestar a Magnus Bane. Jamás esperó encontrar a alguien que compartiera con él esa cualidad, por eso, cuando se topó con aquel chico en 1953 se aferró a aquella amistad. ¿Qué pasa cuando la amistad ya no te es suficiente y eso te golpea bruscamente?. ¡UN RAGEL! Por el Ángel, esta shipp necesita amor.
_¿Qué tome en serio el entrar al fandom? ¡Obviamente! Después de todo, investigar y sacarle información a la pequeña que te indujo al vicio tiene que servir de algo(?). La verdad, es que me he leído "Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane" y debo decir que adore el libro, y entendí más a Magnus. So, la cosa esta vez no va de 'Malec', si no de 'Ragel'; si, esta pequeña y adorable shipp que me encanta porque su propósito en la vida es molestar a Bane. Ah, como sea..estos dos en verdad necesitan amor, porque aunque hay arte de ellos, no he encontrado algo de ellos escrito que involucre amor._

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_ **_La verdad es que ningún personaje me pertenece, como saben, son de Cassandra Clare, puesto si fueran míos, estos dos no hubieran terminado como terminaron, y hubieran sido pareja. Digo, después de esos 13 días en plan 'molestemos a Magnus porque somos almas gemelas', eso dejó mucho a decir verdad._

* * *

Adorable.

Fue la única palabra que cruzó su pensamiento cuando vio acercarse con aquella amplia sonrisa al vampiro, suspirando cuando este envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, rozando la piel verde con su cabello.

-Ragnor..-

Y con la simple pronunciación de su nombre se dio cuenta que estaba siendo irracional. Demasiado irracional.

-Raphael..-musito contra su cabello, sonriendo antes de apretarle un poco, sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad envolverle.

Se sorprendió cuando a su mente saltó aquel día en que le conoció por primera vez; mantenía aquella finta de un niño de casi 16 años, con una actitud algo pesada y un antojo enorme por molestar a Magnus Bane. Y aún conservaba aquello, pero ya no era el niño de 15 años con el que se encontró en el pasado, no. Ahora era todo un líder, un ser completamente autoritario aun con aquella cara de mocoso.

También le sorprendió la necesidad que le embargó cuando el menor se alejó, sonriéndole con suavidad mientras se acomodaba un rizo tras la oreja a la par que en silencio comenzaba a caminar por el vestíbulo. Y obviamente le siguió, regañándose mentalmente por haber llegado tan rápido cuando al hablar por teléfono el vampiro había soltado un suave «quisiera que estuvieras aquí» ¡y cómo no! Él, siendo Ragnor Fell no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

* * *

-lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí, ¿estabas ocupado?-cuestionó curioso el vampiro, arqueando una ceja mientras se sentaba lentamente en aquel diván

-no, ciertamente no..hace solo un par de días que termine un trabajo y necesitaba descansar-respondió con calma, sentándose por un lado del vampiro y pasando una de sus manos por los omóplatos de este cuando Raphael se inclinó hacia delante, un gesto simplemente suplicante entre ellos. Un gesto que le llevó hasta 1953.

-oh, entonces quédate unos días..llamare a Bane y nos burlamos a nuestro antojo, ¿qué opinas?-cuestionó con una sonrisa bailando ampliamente en sus labios

-gracias pero no gracias..si vas a llamar a Magnus mejor hago un portal y me regreso ahora mismo a Londres-musito mirándole con el ceño algo fruncido-no quiero a Magnus Bane revoloteando en nuestro tiempo de calidad Raphael Santiago-

-pensé que era tu amigo..-cuestionó de nuevo, aunque esta vez apartándose de aquel toque del brujo para verlo a los ojos

-lo es-

* * *

No supo cómo o porque, pero cierta nostalgia le invadió mientras Raphael, sentado en su regazo, reía suavemente mientras veían aquella película en la recámara del vampiro. No le resultaba novedad aquel entretenimiento mundano, que al parecer alegraba también al menor, pero si le causaba cierta 'incomodidad' el estar tan dispuesto a recibir al bajito entre sus piernas mientras custodia aquel tazón de palomitas de maíz.

Aun le parecía extraña la cercanía que podía existir entre ambos, como si fuera algo natural, algo que debía encajar desde un principio, algo que era por derecho. Pero, aunque le fuera un poco extraño que Raphael Santiago se portara como un niño solo con él, le parecía bastante agradable conocer esa parte del menor, esa que ni siquiera Magnus pudo conocer cuando el vampiro vivió con él.

-hey, quita esa cara Ragnor, que no es nada del otro mundo..entretenimiento mundano solamente-musito el de hebras oscuras, arqueando una ceja y recargándose más en el brujo

-oh, cállate mocoso..-respondió halando su cabello suavemente antes de sonreír, dejando que se acomodara a su antojo mientras lentamente comenzaba a perderse en la 'trama' de aquello que le resultaba interesante al menor.

* * *

Se suponía que aquello no debía de pasar, para nada. Al Gran Brujo de Londres le gustaban las mujeres, solo las mujeres. Entonces ¿por qué demonios estaba mirando a Raphael Santiago como la cosa más..apetitosa del mundo?

Se lo estaba achacando a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana del vampiro mientras este miraba de manera algo perdida por ella. Y eso, le preocupó más que su propio 'problema'.

-¿Raphael?-le llamó desde el marco de la puerta, captando la atención de este y admirando por un momento algunas marcas rojas en sus mejillas-¿estabas..llorando?-

-no-respondió el vampiro rápidamente, demostrándose Ragnor que haber preguntado con duda en la voz no fue la mejor opción-¿qué quieres?-

-yo solo..-suspiró y entró a la habitación con calma, caminando hasta el menor y posando su mano en el hombro de este-pregunté por ti, nadie sabía dónde estabas, es todo-musito con suavidad, sentándose tras la espalda del otro-¿por qué llorabas?-

-recordé a mi madre, a mis hermanos..es todo-Raphael se encogió de hombros y suspiró, jugando con aquella cruz que ya había marcado su pecho

-oh..Raphael Santiago..-y no supo si porque se veía realmente acongojado o por su deseo personal, pero se vio atrayéndole a su regazo permitiéndole un par de sollozos más. Seguramente aun debía de ser duro para él.

Tampoco supo porque lo hizo, pero sujetó la barbilla ajena, alzó el rostro frente a él y presionó sus labios contra los del vampiro. Él, Ragnor Fell, el Gran Brujo de Londres, besando a Raphael Santiago, líder de los Vampiros de New York. Estaba loco.

Raphael era la persona más asexual que conocía—¿quién diablos era asexual en aquellos días?—y lo sabía porque el menor jamás le había contado que tuviera interés en alguna mundana, bruja, vampiresa, mujer loba o algún otro ser habido, o en su defecto algún chico. ¡Pero no! Jamás hubo necesidad de la plática esa; solo era trabajo, trabajo, molestar a Bane, trabajo. Y Ragnor ya no sabía si preocuparse o alegrarse. Además, seguía besándolo. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

* * *

-¿qué hiciste, qué?-cuestionó en una risita Magnus, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte del de piel verde y de su Nephilim-ya, bien..pero es que..-dejó salir otra risita y apareció una copa en su mano para agitarla-Raphael Santiago, ¿en serio?-

-ya, si, burlate..y si, Raphael-respondió pasándose la mano por el cabello, gruñendo un poco

-valla Ragnor..eso es algo nuevo-musito con suavidad el de ojos azules, regalándole una sonrisa-¿pasó algo más?-

-oh, Alexander, que jocoso..-susurró el brujo, haciéndose el disimulado ante la mirada de su amigo y el sonrojo de su novio

-bueno, se separó después de 10 segundos con los ojos abiertos y huyó a encerrarse en una de las tantas habitaciones-expuso con calma la historia, encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose una pequeña palmada en la espalda-gracias-

-oh, el brujo que me regañaba por salir con un Nephilim de 17 sale con un mocoso de 15..-susurró en una risa estridente, paseando por el loft con la copa aun llena-oh Ragnor-

-Magnus, basta..-susurró en una suave risita el Shadowhunter, negando apenas-entiendo lo que estás pasando Ragnor.., que te parezca un poco..¿extraño?-el mencionado asintió y continuó-pero..no tiene nada de malo. La cosa es que tú debes de elegir que hacer..-musito con suavidad, dándole un nuevo golpecito en la espalda-cualquier cosa, puedes contar con nosotros..-

-gracias..hey Magnus, deberías de aprender de él-comentó con una sonrisa amplia mientras se inclinaba a besarle la mejilla y huyendo antes de que las chispas azules le alcanzaran por besar al Nephilim.

* * *

-¿Raphael?-cuestionó suavemente, entrando con cautela a la habitación del vampiro, encontrándolo hecho un ovillo sobre la cama-¡Raphael!-

-estoy bien, estoy bien..-respondió cuando el brujo se acercó a paso rápido, regalándole una sonrisa suave al tenerle sentado por un lado

-¿qué pasó?-musito con la preocupación bailando en la voz, apretando suavemente la nariz del latino-venía a..lo que venía y me han dicho que tienes aquí un par de horas sin querer salir-

-tuvimos un pequeño trabajo de rastreo en conjunto con algunos Shadowhunter, y terminé como adorno en una pared..era un demonio demasiado fuerte-respondió con suavidad, sonriendo un poco antes de sentarse con cuidado-en lo que tengo como vampiro, esta es una de las pocas veces que me ha dolido un golpe de esa magnitud..-expuso con una risita suavemente antes de desplomarse de nuevo

-Raphael..-le llamó de nuevo, atrayendo su atención-déjame ver..-musito mirándole a los ojos, sonriendo cuando el menor rodó los mismos para sacarse la camiseta—una curiosa con la leyenda 'LOS DIENTES VAN ADENTRO', seguramente regalo de Magnus—y mostrarle la espalda-¡Raphael Santiago!-susurró algo alertado cuando vio aquella espalda llena de rasguños

-Dios, ¡Ragnor!-gimió cuando el brujo tocó superficialmente-¿eres idiota o qué? Te he dicho que duele!-

-tranquilo, tranquilo..-musito recostándole sobre su pecho, comenzando a curarle con gentileza y magia, dejando que de a poco se le pasara el mal humor del momento-¿mejor?-cuestionó curioso, acariciando sus cabellos oscuros con ternura

-si, gracias..Ragnor, ¿a qué has venido? Fui un idiota que se portó como un niño cuando..-se mordió el labio inferior, suspirando y cerrando los ojos para calmarse, aunque fue interrumpido en su 'meditación' cuando unos labios se posaron en los suyos-tú..-

-yo..-respondió con una sonrisa suave, suspirando y acariciando más aquellos cabellos algo ondulados-mira Rapha, no voy a atosigarte pero si seré sincero..me gustas, extraña y sorprendentemente me gustas mucho-se encogió de hombros y suspiró-que dices sí..-

-¿lo intentamos? Oh, pensé que tardarías más en preguntarlo..-musito encogiéndose de hombros-a veces eres tan idiota como Bane, o simplemente creo que te dan miedo ciertas cosas, o ¿quizá es que lo piensas demasiado? Tal vez no eres tan inteligente como lo había pensado en aquel entonces..-y solo aquel suave beso hizo que callara-oh-

-sí, oh..-

* * *

-Dios, eso fue..-musito el vampiro, acurrucándose sutil y cuidadosamente al pecho del brujo

-sí, eso..-respondió divertido, acariciando los cabellos oscuros antes de besarle con calma y cuidado-fue increíble, algo diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrado pero increíble Raphael..-

-bueno, no puedo decirte que fue algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Sabes perfectamente que nunca me he interesado en tener una relación más allá de lo profesional con alguien y..-un beso, y eso bastó-gracias..-expuso escondiéndose un poco en aquel cuello verde y dándole un par de besitos.

-de nada..-respondió dejando un suave beso en aquella frente pálida antes de dejar que el menor se levantara por algo para comer.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que aquellos recuerdos de hacía unos minutos inundarán su mente; el como el menor se aferraba a su espalda mientras le invadía, el cómo Raphael había lloriqueado apenas cuando comenzó a moverse, el cómo se habían besado por largo rato, el cómo le había mirado con tanta intensidad. ¡Y por Lilith! Podía volver a tener otra vez entre sus brazos al menor y no dejarlo salir de la cama.

-oye, ¿deja de pensar quieres?-musito a su oído aquella voz firme, sacando al brujo de su burbuja-pensabas en..-cuestionó dejando la charola con fruta y jugo por un lado

-en ti..-respondió con suavidad, encogiéndose de hombros y recibiendo entre sus brazos al latino que solo asintió, dejándose llenar de besos y mimos por parte del de piel verdosa.

Y bien sabía Ragnor que podía acostumbrarse a esa 'calidez' que tenía el menor, a los besos, a los pequeños mimos y 'desplantes'. Quien sabe, a lo mejor y podía entender a Magnus. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría pensar en sentar cabeza con Raphael Santiago muy pero muy a su manera.


End file.
